Ulterior Motive
by Chocolate Confection
Summary: /Solitaire Pair/ Niou and Shishido spend the afternoon at the arcade. Aggravation and annoyance towards a crane machine follow. Dedicated to and prompted by awin chan. Rated for language.


I actually wrote this a few days ago when I was talking to awin-chan about how this pairing should totally have happened. I didn't post it until now because I wasn't sure whether my characterizaton was very good or not because it's been a while since I watched or read TeniPuri. Anyway, this is dedicated to and prompted by awin-chan. Our conversations inspire us both, or... something like that.

Spoiler Warnings: Uh... none really unless you don't know who Shishido and Niou are...  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I took over Japan, I would own TeniPuri by default... but until that happens, no I don't own TeniPuri.  
Prompt: Crane Machine  
Pairing: NiouxShishido. Or as awin-chan insists it be called, Solitaire Pair. Because solitaire can mean jewelery which basically a play on Silver and Platinum. What fun.

* * *

**Ulterior Motive  
**_KatYoukai (Chocolate Confection)_

One Shishido Ryou sighed irritably as he watched his boyfriend waste the afternoon away in front of one of those pesky crane machines that liked to eat your money. They didn't even give you a decent prize for your efforts if you did just so happen to keep a hold of something long enough to drop it where you wanted to. Shishido eyed the growing pile of stuffed abominations – he absolutely could not see the resemblance to animals at all – on the table before him. Niou certainly had no problems actually getting something, he had the 'how' part pretty much figured out. It was the 'what' that was the problem.

"Just what the hell is it that you're trying to get which is worth wasting an hour on, anyways?" The black-haired boy demanded.

"Good things come to those who wait," Was the only reply he got for his efforts, "Try to be a little more patient, Shishido."

Shishido snorted, "Patient? I'm not the one who tried to break the machine open after one failed attempt."

"Well if we're going to go back to that, if you had let me do that to begin with, we wouldn't still be here, now would we? So really, you're in no position to complain," Niou retorted, briefly smirking at him before turning his attention back to the deviant machine he had indeed tried to smash some time earlier.

And another stuffed turtle was thrown into the pile – how many of those were there in that thing?

Shishido eyed the battered sides of the crane machine, which had managed to receive a few blows before he'd been able to stop Niou. He really did have to admire it for still being able to hold up, after having been on the receiving end of the silver-haired trickster's fury – even if only for a few seconds.

Maybe that was why this was taking so long. Were inanimate objects capable of holding grudges? It wasn't as if stranger things hadn't happened. Him and Niou dating was enough proof of that.

Still, maybe the arcade hadn't been such a good choice of location for their date after all.

A triumphant noise met his ears and he turned in his chair to gaze back at Niou once more.

"Finally got it?" Shishido inquired, trying and failing to disguise the hopefulness in his tone with annoyance.

"No, I was exclaiming my success at winning another paperweight." Shishido decided to ignore the sarcasm in Niou's response in favour of peering over his shoulder at what the other boy was holding in his hands, curious as to what could've been worth an hour of Niou's time.

It was a cat. Or rather, Shishido was pretty sure that was what it was. It was hard to tell behind those furrowed brows – did cats _have_ eyebrows? –, that angry scowl, and its overall sour expression. It didn't look as though it could've been worth very much either. The material was somewhat tattered and he wasn't sure what else he could describe it as besides patchy. Shishido decided that he very much did not like looking at the thing – he didn't think it even deserved to be called a stuffed animal – for very long.

He was rendered speechless for a few seconds before saying quite blatantly,

"What. The. Fuck. What the hell do you want that thing for? Look at its face! It looks so… so… _angry. _Besides, it's hideous! It's almost as bad as Atobe's new haircut – although I doubt anything is quite on par with that."

"Yes, I believe that sums it up quite nicely," Niou flashed one of his trademark grins.

"Then why do you want it?"

"Well, I think that's pretty obvious. It reminds me of you."

Just this once, Shishido really wished he could land a punch on Niou. Just one.


End file.
